vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Abba Sanctuary
Abba Sanctuary is a legendary Fool Killer outside of Abba City on Greyhawke. Legend Seventy three thousand years ago the world was in chaos. The population was still on the rebound from the Holocaust and the Elves had not yet recovered. Onto the shore of Anadorlintoro came a band of Humans and their god Avix the Kite. The Humans put up temples to their bloody god and subjugated the people into a nation. The leaders of these people called themselves the Abbas. Over the years they built themselves a house, then a palace and as it grew a complex. This became known as Abba Sanctuary. The House protected the Abbas, often from the wrath of those they screwed or the consequences of their behavior. As a family went the Abbas had more than their share of the vile, the freaks, and weirdos and less than their share of the saints. Then the family turned away from Avix. They closed the sacred aviary and the Temple. Avix cursed them and the lady gave birth to a Phoenix destined to destroy the Family. Avix did not realize what he had done. Abba Cadabba, later known the world over by the name he took, Abba Eecreeana never forgot. Avix is the forgotten one and the Abbas are remembered and revered, not for what they were, but for what they now are. But the House? Eecreeana did not love it. It stood abandoned, or rather, that would have been a preferable fate. Squatters moved in and pretenders moved in. The Kingdom of Janorda or those that used the name came and went. The magic within the House was strong. The things done there also left strong impressions. Periodically Eecreeana had to clean the place out. He made caretakers to watch the House. Some worked well. Others were corrupted by the forces within the House itself. Then came the seven thousand year madness. Eecreeana retreated into the House, nurtured it, let it grow wild beyond the reason he lacked. The very nature of the House changed from a queer place to one that seethed with mischief, and Eecreeana in madness aided that. His researches into the planes and dimensions twisted and extended the House even further. By the time Abba Eecreeana had been cycled back into sanity the damage was irreversible. The House was spoken of in fear and quiet whispers as a place to gain great power, a place to find death...and worse...a place to find madness. Thus it stands today. Abba Sanctuary stands open to those brave, or foolish, enough to seek power within its walls. Physical The exterior walls of the house are a fine cream marble. Every few few feet there is a relief of a face in the wall. The faces are male and female, every race on the planet and a few you haven't heard of. The faces frown, laugh, cry and leer. Worse, they change, but never when you are looking. Some say the faces are the trapped souls of those that have died in this house of horrors over the eons. Other say they are simply magical carvings to instill unease. The walls are twenty feet tall. Some of the roof lines show well over the walls. That doesn't mean the buildings within are only as tall as you see. No one has ever climbed the wall. No matter how great the skill or the equipment, you are not getting over. You go in a door, or you don't get in. That has made the House at least possible to guard. It is also possible to fly in through one of the open atrium areas. They are treated as doors. Detect magic cast on the wall will blind the caster for several minutes. Scrying cannot be used into the House Passwall will not work normally to enter the House. One cannot teleport out of the house unless in a room with an open ceiling. You cannot teleport in at all. Mental Those that have been in the House are utterly incapable of speaking about the contents to those that have not. Even gods can only give the vaguest of warnings/ the main one being KEEP OUT! Note: Abba Sanctuary is not The House that Jack Built. the multiverse is not that tidy. Category:Supernatural Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer Category:Abba